Shikimasen: Eyes of a Dragon
by Immortal Gangrel
Summary: A story of a girl who meets a demon, but this demon is like no other. He still has a body of a man (no wings) His eyes, it makes her wonder. He hasn,t the eyes of a demon. Then what is he?
1. Default Chapter

Part 1--

The rain fell hard that day as Yuki was delivering an important package for her father. She was careful with her steps so she wouldn't slip in the mud making the package dirty. The rain soon fell even harder, so hard that it was very difficult to see. Yuki shielded her face as she picked up her haste. The sky became dark, and the moon was covered by dark clouds. Yuki looked around her, she felt weird, as if she were not alone. She then began running down the road as fast as she could still feel the presence right behind her.

Suddenly she tripped over her own feet when she tempted to look behind her. Face first she went tumbling into the thick dirty mud along with the package, which had bin rapped in a white silk. Yuki quickly reached for her sword, but by surprise it was missing it had fallen a few yards from her, but it was too late she was surrounded by a gang of bandits. "Hey, my pretty. What have we got for daddy today." As the man reached for the package Yuki smacked his arm. "You devil Bitch!" Yelled the bandit as he jerked back pulling up his sword. "Ill show you no one makes a fool out of!-"Before the bandit could finish a giant blade a struck trough his torso. The bandit dropped his weapon as he fell down dead, with his blood soaking into the mud.

All the other bandits gasped as they seen a dark figure with glowing red eyes. They all retreated shouting in fear, there voices faded as they blended in with the darkness. "Run girl. It is not safe here." Said the deep voice from the shadows.

"W-who are you?" Asked Yuki, covering her eyes so, she could look up at the shadowed figure, but the figure had vanished before her eyes. So many things were flying through her mind at that moment. What was he, and why were them bandits after her.? She slowly got to her feet, still looking around her, and grabbed her father's package, along with her katana. When she finally arrived home her father got a glance at her. By the site Yuki was giving, her father quickly ran towards her. "Yuki, what has happened my dear, you had me worried." He took another glance at her making sure she was unharmed. "What has happened here?"

"Bandits they." Yuki made a sigh while she looked out at the pouring rain. "They tried to steal your package, but that man."

Yuki's father gave her a weird look. "Who is this man that you speak of? Was he one of the guards of the village, maybe even the temple?" Yuki's father waved his hand. "That question can wait, get you cleaned off and get some dry clothes on. Yuki listened to her father and got cleaned and put on some dry clothes. Her father waited for her at the table with some fresh tea waiting for her. The smell of it made her feel conferrable as she took a seat and drank from her cup. The tea made her feel relieved, but it still didn't take the thoughts from her head.

"I'm sorry about the package father." Yuki sat her cup down and looked at her father. "I've failed to bring it to you in one peace."

Yuki's Father almost spitting out his tea. "Oh, don't worry yourself up to much; it wasn't that important of a package anyway. There wasn't much damage done. Just got a tad dirty. By the way, who is this man that you were speaking of?"

"I-I don't know, I don't even know if he was a man at all. He was hidden in the shadows when I looked up at him. His eyes, they were so red, like a demon. If he's a demon, then why didn't he slay me like any other one would? He was something different. Something I've never experienced before."

"Are you sure this is what you saw?" Said Yuki's father raising his thick gray eyebrows. "This creature had the eyes of a demon and the body of a man?

"I couldn't see his body, just the sword and the hands that wield it. He told me to leave, and that it wasn't safe for me being there. The bandits seeing their leader dead, they ran of, and were just me, and him."

Yuki's father then got on his feet and walked to his room grabbing his robe. "Father, what are you doing?"

Still walking her father said "I'm going to talk to the guards to check things out. You stay here, ill be back soon."

Yuki walked over to her bed and lie down, and slowly fell asleep. When she woke in the morning the sun was bright and shiny and the flowers were nicely bloomed in the trees and plains. Her father was sound asleep, so she decided to take a walk like she usually liked to do. With her katana along side her, she walked down the road leading away from the village. When she came across one of the guard towers she overheard a guard talking.

"I heard there's a bounty on a man, well maybe a man. There's a nice price on him, but the catch is the priest wants him alive. I'm going to look for him; I can't leave such a price alone. Come we'll find him ourselves and split the reward."

The guards began walking down a small flight of stairs. Yuki quickly hid behind a tree. They walked down the road in a whispery gossip. Yuki silently fallowed behind them in brush and behind trees.

"I heard it was seen on this road somewhere, they didn't find it, but a bandit lied dead in the mud. They say his blood was everywhere, that blade of his must have left a pretty big wound. They say they found a golden necklaces, it seemed to have a golden cross on it. It could have belonged to the bandit, or even the thing's, but why would a demon like creature keeps a cross with him? Couldn't have belonged to it. Well soon find out know wont we.

The guards finally came to a small waterfall, which had a cave behind it. "You suppose its hiding in this cave here. Let's check the place out. If not him, maybe we'll get to play with some bandits, heh heh"

Yuki waited a few moments. The guards still haven't returned. So she waited longer, but still no signs of the guards, not even a sound. She eventually walked her way to the cave beside the waterfall. She took a small peek inside. She saw a twisting stairway that was lit by torches a few feet away. She slowly walked down the stairway, which lead to an old wooden door. Slowly opening the door she could here a voice not to far away. "I-I swear I don't know where it is. Please don't kill me, let me go sir." Said a voice from a very scared man. It was one of the guards crouched up in fear. In horror the other was pinned to the wall by a giant sword. A tall man in black plate and a long red cape, very pail skin, with three inch horns upon his head looked down at the helpless guard. The man slowly looked over, right at Yuki. A harsh chill ran up her spine. The man began walking towards her. She quickly ran up the twisted stairways and out of the cave.

She continued to run but she was suddenly caught by the back of her shirt and thrown to the ground. She quickly pulled out her katana giving it a quick swing, quickly stopped when she seen that he didn't even try dodging her blow. "Go-ahead, strike me down. Strike me down with your weapon. Release me of this dreaded curse that's haunted me for years. What, are you scared? Kill me, I'm not armed." Said the deep voiced man.

Yuki slowly put her weapon back in her heath. "How foolish, but yet, you have a brave soul. No one would have ever laid down there sword to me. Why do you do this, girl?"

"You helped me, and I wouldn't kill the person who saved my life. What are you, and why did you save me?"

"I am Shikimasen, A fierce killer with a black heart that can't be controlled. The evil inside me cannot be converted, I am what I am. Ill never change. " Shikimasen walked to a near by rock and leaned on it. "So, there's a bounty on me huh? They will come, and then more blood will be shed. The blood that makes me thirsty for more. There flesh, sliding on my blade.

Suddenly the surviving guard took off out of the cave and ran into the brush. Yuki quickly flinched to go after him, but shikimasen's platted arm stopped her. "Let them go, it's their death. Let them destroy their own lives."

"But the Mayor will send many men! They'll have you killed!" Shouted Yuki giving him a grave look. "They will hunt you, and then destroy you like animals.

"What is your name girl?" Asked Shikimasen turning around to look down at her. Yuki looked up in his eyes. He had the eyes of a dragon. Orange/red collard eyes at day, glowing red when in darkness. It was like something she has never seen before, not even in her father's stories.

"Yuki" Said Yuki as she looked over at the smoothly moving waterfall. Shikimasen still looked down at her.

"Leave here Yuki; you are not safe around me. Do not come here again, or it may cost your life. Those assassins will stop at nothing to stop me, or anybody with it. Now go"

"Assassins?" Said Yuki with a confused look on her face. Shikimasen gave her a quick look.

"It's none of your importants. Now leave." Yuki walked away as Shikimasen walked back into the gave. She still had many questions about him. Why didn't he answer the question about saving her life? Why are assassins after him? When she got to the village gate the guards stopped her.

"The Mayor wishes to speak with you. Head to his palace right away." Said one of the guards opening the gate after the message was told.

Yuki quickly made her way to the palace, where two more guards stood guarding. They gave her a nod then opened the doors. She walked into the palace, where a guard led her to the Mayor's room. The Mayor took a quick glance at her then stood up from his chair. "Ah, just the person I was wishing to speak to."


	2. Shikimasen: Eyes of a Dragon part 2

Shikimasen: Eyes of a Dragon part 2

"Sit down Yuki, make yourself comfortable." Said the Mayor pointing his long finger at a chair that sat beside his desk. Yuki sat down on the chair as the Mayor sat across from her. "I heard about the bandits and the man with the red eyes. Have you seen this thing?"

Yuki looked away then back to the Mayor "No, I haven't seen the cold hearted demon. I don't care he saved me. He's still just a beast to me."

The Mayor then gave Yuki an evil smile "Oh really, then I guess you wouldn't mind slaying this cold hearted demon, so you call it. Hm, I find that funny, I could have sworn that the guard that escaped said that you were with this thing. Why didn't you slay it right there and then?"

Yuki with a very surprised face said "I-um –I" She couldn't say anything. The Mayor eyed her down with his narrow eyes.

"What's the matter my dear?" The mayor let out another one of his evil smiles. "How about this, slay him and bring his head. I will pay you three times the price for his head. Think about it, a nice big house for you and your father. You would be happy for the rest of your little lives. You would be rich. Just for one little thing. A demon's head, you are very skilled with your blade and you're the only one that can get to him. So, is it a deal? Bring the head to me and I pay you right there?"

Yuki paused a few moments. "No, I will not. I owe Shikimasen my life." The Mayor gave her a quick glance.

"Shikimasen you say, that's his name is it. Well Yuki, you could be rich, but you decided to not slay a demon that will just back stab you. Hm, what a choice to make. Ok, you are dismissed. Good day to you." The Mayor gave her a small glare as she got out of her seat and walked out the room.

Yuki made it to her house her father gave her a weird look. As if he knew something. "What is it father?" She said with a questioned look.

"We are in much need of money. The Mayor has talked to me about the reward for the demon's head. W-well, if we don't get this money we will." Her father paused a moment. "We will not be able to pay for are home."

"Father, how could you. You set this all up!" Shouted Yuki with slight tears forming in her eyes. "Why father, why would you do this. He has done nothing but save my life!"

"Yuki please you don't understand!" Shouted her father grasping her arms. "You're in danger Yuki please listen to me!"

Yuki did not listen; instead she slapped her father's arms away and ran from the house with tears running down her cheek. She continued to run Intel she made it to a large plain covered in blossomed flowers. She then let herself fall into them. They were soft and smelled lovely. She just lay on her back looking at the beautiful sky filled with clouds with many shapes and forms. What has Shikimasen done to want to be killed so badly? The Mayor is the one with the cold heart and is taking her father with him.

She looked over in the forest which sounded of singing birds. Two doe jumped down from brush and looked at her. They then went back to search for their daily meal. Snuffing their nose around in the grass looking for berries. Yuki just watched the wild animals move about, as she thought about what has happened. Then it clicked in her head. The Necklace!

Yuki quickly got to her feet and ran across the plain in till she eventually got to the palace. It wasn't guarded, so Yuki quickly snuck in. She peeked into the Mayor's room. No one was there. She quickly looked on the table. Nothing. She looked into the desk. There it was the golden necklace. She then snuck her way out of the palace and down the road to the guard towers. The guards stopped her. "The Mayor has ordered no one go in this area. It's too dangerous."

"I'm here to slay the demon." Said Yuki looking into the guard's eyes. The guard walked away for a moment and opened the gate. Yuki quickly ran down the road. She then ran through the woods a little ways to the waterfall with the cave beside it. She ran down the stairway and into the door. There Shikimasen stood in a corner.

"I thought I told you that you are in danger near me. Can you not listen? Do you wish for death?"

"I believe this is yours" Said Yuki handing Shikimasen the golden necklace. He held it in his hand starring at it in a silence. He then slowly looked up at Yuki.

"You brought me back my necklace. Why did you do this Yuki?" Said Shikimasen bowing his head. He began a slight heavier breathing.

"My mother gave me this necklace before she had died. When I Was young our village was raided by a dark army led by a demon named Kuroi. He slaughtered the whole town for his own enjoyment. He raged me. He killed my mother, my father, and my friends. I picked up a sword and ran at him with the blade raised. I remember now. He just laughed at me and hummed something that shot a dark spirit at me piercing me through the heart. Then I became what I was, but my eyes, are a different story. If I could get my hands on-"

Suddenly a very loud screech was heard from above. A screech that was worse then nails scrapping against a chalk board. Shikimasen quickly looked at Yuki. "The Tamago are here!" He shouted as he pulled out his blade.

"The what!?" Asked Yuki as she also pulled out her blade. Shikimasen ran out the door.

"There's no time for explaining just get out of here!" Said Shikimasen as he charged up the fleet of stairs. Yuki fallowed him up the stairs. Quickly to her notice the area was very dark. Glowing red eyes surrounded them. They were plated in dark armor. One was on horse back with what looked like a crossbow. He shot the weapon, but a bolt didn't come out. An electric vine came speeding out and struck Shikimasen on his left arm. The vine began pulling him to the ground, but Shikimasne let out a roar and threw the vine back at the creature with all his strength. It struck the creature in the chest sending him flying off his horse and the vines pulled him into the ground.

The other creatures let out a loud screech as they raised their weapons and charged at him. Shikimasen swung his large sword cutting the creature straight in half. Suddenly it burst into a blue ash and faded away. Yuki pulled out her katana and stabbed one in the leg then slashed it across the neck sending the dark platted figure into a spin, then into ashes. The creature swung at Shikimasen's leg but, the blade just bounced off. Shikimasen then send his blade down the creature's body. Grabbed another and threw it into the other two creatures. They all went tumbling over on top of one another. They quickly got to their feet and charged at Shikimasen. All but one. The other creature swung its blade catching Yuki off guard and cutting her across the arm. Yuki let out a loud scream as she shoved her blade threw the thing's stomach. Shikimasen picked the other two by the necks and smashed their heads together smashing the both of their skulls.

The sky went back to being normal. Yuki held her arm which had bin cut by the blade of the enemy. Shikimasen ran towards her "Yuki you have bin cut. Why didn't you listen to me and run?"

"I'm fine, what were them things?' Asked Yuki as she ripped a piece of her shirt to tie up her wound.

"They were the Tamago. They have bin trying to get me to hell, where all demons should be, but I sent them back to hell. They have bin trying to get me for along time. They are dark assassins, they will hunt you. They now know where I' am."

"Hah!" Said a very familiar voice. It was the Mayor on a horse along with many men. "Look what we got here, beauty and the beast."

Soldiers had their bows aimed at the both of them. "It would be wise to put your weapon down demon. We wouldn't want to have to be loosing any lives now would we?"

"The only thing that will be loosing their lives around here is you" Said Shikimasen aiming his sword at him.

"Oh, is that so?" Said the Mayor with his usual evil smile.

"Just give up Shikimsen. They have you out numbered. They will kill you!" Shouted Yuki as she dropped her weapon and starred at Shikimasen with a very serious face. Shikimasen seen that she meant it, so he slowly laid down his weapon. The soldiers came flooding in and tied him up along with Yuki.

They hauled Shikimasen and put him in a cell while putting his weapon in another room. Along with Yuki. They both sat in the empty cell. Few hours has passed since they were prisioned.

"I want you to have this Yuki" Said Shikimasen handing her his golden necklace. "I no longer need this. I want you to have it. Always keep it with you.

Yuki looked at the necklace then placed it around her neck. "I brought you into this mess. Now it is my job to get you out."

"The Mayor's men will out number you. You will die!" Yuki looked Shikimasen in the eyes. "Don't do anything to get you killed."

"At least I've died for a good cause!" Shouted Shikimasen standing up and grabbing a hold of the bars. He began putting a lot of his strength into it and bends the bars apart from one another.

"Stop there! Stop now!" Shouted the guard running down the hall of the jail, but Shikimasen didn't stop. "That's it!" Said the guard stabbing Shikimasen in the chest. Blood ran down his chest but, he acted as if it didn't happen. He grabbed the guard's arm, cracked it to the side and punched the guard against the wall. He then kicked down the wooden door across from him put his armor and wielded his sword. He threw Yuki's katana to her. He began walking down the hall but, he turned around and looked at Yuki

"Let's kick some ass." …………………..


End file.
